Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting device and a detecting method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power converter, a short-circuit detecting device and a short-circuit detecting method.
Description of Related Art
An insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), one type of fully-controlled power semiconductors, has advantages such as high input impedance, fast switching speed, simple drive circuit, small on-state voltage drop, high voltage-withstanding capability, and high current-withstanding capability, and hence it is widely adopted in the industry.
However, the IGBT has a characteristic of desaturation. Once the IGBT is shorted and enters a linear zone from a saturation zone, its loss will rise greatly and characteristics of the electronic device using the IGBT will be affected significantly.
It can be known from the above that inconvenience and defects still exist in the prior art and need to be improved. To solve the aforementioned problems, people in the related fields have tried very hard to seek for solutions, but adequate solutions have not been found for the long time.